Durran Estermont
Durran Estermont is the current acting lord of Greenstone. He was the second born son to Alys Estermont and Elia Jordayne, but the death of his younger brother in his infancy left Durran as heir. Appearance Durran is somewhat of an unkempt man, with pale skin, and long, dark, somewhat messy hair, accompanied by a surprisingly well maintained beard. He has the dark brown eyes common to his family members, and has some small, barely noticeable scars in various places on his body. He stands at around 5'11" History Durran Estermont was the eldest surviving son born to Alyn Estermont and Elia Jordayne, brought into the world on the 338th year after Aegon’s Conquest. At the time of Durran’s birth, his father was already reaching the age of 56, and having learned the hardships of war, tried to teach Durran to keep away from most dangers of the world, and to always aim for peace. Not that Durran always listened of course, but rather than being taught to fight like most people his age, Durran spent most of his time exploring the castle, discovering hidden passages and the like. Over the next few years, Durran would come to know two more siblings, namely; his younger brother, Steffon and his younger sister, Mya. Despite trying to keep his children away from the ways of war, Durran’s mother insisted that Durran and Steffon still be taught how to fight, and to defend themselves, to which Alyn reluctantly accepted. And they were taught well, until the year after Mya’s birth. 345AC. Alyn and Elia were sailing to The Tor, for Elia had not been with her original family for many years, but a storm came to pass, and despite the best efforts of those on board, the ship succumbed to the powerful waves, leaving no survivors. Quick to seize the moment, Durran’s uncle, Lucas, insisted that the 3 children stay with their cousin Leslyn and her husband Beric Baratheon, in Kings Landing. Given little to no choice in the matter, Durran reluctantly accepted, and was gratefully accepted by Leslyn. The 3 spent many happy years here, growing amongst Leslyn’s son, Alesander, and being trained by the masters-at-arms there upon the insistence of Leslyn. However, in the year 353AC, Leslyn died giving birth to a third child, Edric, and Durran and his siblings were left with no real family in the city, as Beric did his best to ignore them. Many months later, they made their way back to Greenstone by sea, having nothing left for them in Kings Landing, but upon reaching the shore, their Uncle Lucas sent them away once more to the mainland, to die, having grown fond of his position as Lord. Durran resolved to live. He led his siblings along the southern coast, having had little experience with the locations of castles and such, learning to survive in the wild. After many months, by this point around the year 354AC, they reached the castle of Stonehelm, ruled by the Swanns. Durran, nearly a man grown by this point, came before their lord and begged him to assist them in retaking their lost seat. After some brief negotiations, Lord Swann agreed to lend Durran these troops and ships, on the condition that Durran’s youngest sister Mya marry Olyvar Swann when they both came of age. Durran agreed. Using his knowledge of the hidden passages in the castle, Durran and Steffon infiltrated the castle with their men, and managed to capture Lucas, and forcing the remaining guards to surrender, and to ‘remember who their true lord is’, with the assistance of Lord Swann’s soldiers.While Lucas’ wife and children claimed to have had no part in Lucas’ plans, they were spared Durran’s sudden fury. Lucas was not so lucky, and was quickly executed after spending some time in a cell. True to his word, Durran sent the Swann soldiers back, and 6 years later, Mya married Olyvar Swann, and quickly had a child, Edric. Durran spent ten or so years very recursively, rarely being seen by anyone but his family. His brother Steffon ended up married a commoner on the island, to Durran’s displeasure, and had several children while Durran remained unwed. He instead spent time researching the histories of the seven kingdoms, and learning things that would be required of him, as he was now the Lord of Greenstone. Recent Events Timeline *338 AC - Durran is born to Alyn and Elia on Greenstone *341 AC - Durran’s younger brother Steffon is born *344 AC, Second moon - Durran’s younger sister Mya is born *344 AC, Fourth moon* - Durran and Steffon begin training with their father *345 AC, Third moon - Alyn Estermont and Elia Jordayne pass away in a sailing accident *345 AC, Fourth Moon - Lucas Estermont sends Alyn’s 3 children to live with Leslyn Estermont and her husband in Kings Landing *346 AC - Durran and Steffon begin receiving proper training in Kings Landing *353 AC - Leslyn dies giving birth to Edric Baratheon, and Beric begins ignoring Durran and his siblings *353 AC, Eleventh Moon - Durran and his siblings make their way back to Greenstone by sea, but are quickly banished from the island to the mainland by their uncle, Lucas *354 AC, Third Moon - The 3 reach the castle of Stonehelm, held by the Swanns, and manage to come to an agreement. Mya Estermont will be betrothed to Olyvar Swann and Lord Swann will lend Durran troops *354 AC, Fifth Moon - Durran, Steffon and the soldiers infiltrate the castle, and capture Lucas. They kill any guard who remained loyal to their false Lord, whom they imprisoned. His family were spared. *355 AC - Lucas Estermont is executed *356 AC - Durran becomes somewhat of a recluse, spending time reading and performnig lordly duties *358 AC - Steffon marries a lowborn, and has several children over the following years, causing a small rift between Durran and Steffon* *360 AC - Mya finally marries Olyvar Swann and moves to Stoneholm, where she gave birth to Edric Swann *365 AC - Durran takes in Loras Swann as a ward Family * Eldon Estermont (230-310) * Unknown Woman ** Aemon Estermont (250-310) *** Ashara Dondarrion, his wife (260-310) **** Alyn Estermont (282-345) ***** Elia Jordayne, his wife (285-345) ****** Martyn Estermont (306-307) ****** Durran Estermont, current Lord of Greenstone (32) ****** Steffon Estermont (29) ******* Mara, his wife (30) ******** Aegon Estermont (12) ******** Maege Estermont (9) ******** Jory Estermont (363-365) ******** Jorah Estermont (369) ****** Mya Estermont (26) ******* Olyvarr Swann, her husband ******** Edric Swann (10) **** Lucas Estermont (298-354) ***** His wife, Selyse (300-362) ****** Leslyn Estermont (319-352) ******* Beric Baratheon, her husband (320-361) ******** Alesander Baratheon (30) ******** Richard Baratheon (345-363) ******** Edric Baratheon (18) ****** Renly Estermont (46) ******* His wife, Lyanna (45) ******** Edric Estermont (30) ******** Yara Estermont (26) ******** Asha Estermont'', Yara's twin'' (26) ********* Eldron Storm, her lover... and uncle (31) ********** Lucas Storm (358-364) ****** Jeyne Estermont (330-347) ** Cassanna Estermont (252-278) *** Steffon Baratheon, her husband (246-278) **** Robert Baratheon (283-298) **** Stannis Baratheon (264-???) **** Renly Baratheon (93) ** Lomas Estermont (254-310) *** Andrew Estermont, his son (279-350) **** Howland Estermont'', his son (300-341)'' ***** Franklyn Estermont (45) ***** Laena Estermont (41) ****** Daven Seaworth, her husband ******* Dale Seaworth (21) ******* Andrew Seaworth (19) Category:House Estermont Category:Stormlander Category:Westerosi